Tangled Fate
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: They say each meeting brings forth a new fate. The strings have been tied, as the Messiah and Girl of Destiny cross paths. However, it is their meeting, which binds the fate of this world, and ultimately brings a threat of destruction. The Heavens and Earth, as we know it, are in their hands. A MuntoxSailor Moon RP crossover.
1. Emerald and Sapphire

A Crossover Fanfiction: Tangled Fate © RedWingedAngel002 and Yume-Asakura

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani. Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Summary: They say each meeting brings forth a new fate. The strings have been tied, as the Messiah and Girl of Destiny cross paths. However, it is their meeting, which binds the fate of this world, and ultimately brings a threat of destruction. The Heavens and Earth, as we know it, are in their hands. A MuntoxSailor Moon crossover.

…

A/N: This is a roleplay (via Tumblr) simply altered into fanction form. With this, there are two different writing styles and back tracking, since neither side is able to predict the other's response word for word.

RedWingedAngel002: Hidaka Yumemi (RP username: thegirlofdestiny)

Yume-Asakura: Tsukino Usagi (RP username: xxserenityhimexx)

…

Japanese Index:

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

Gi: A lightweight, two-piece garment worn by barefooted martial-arts participants; consisting of loose-fitting pants and a wraparound jacket with cloth belt. 1970–75; shortening of Japanese jūdō-gi jujitsu garb, equivalent to jūdō+-gi, combining form of ki, "to wear"

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

Youma: Demon

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 1: Emerald and Sapphire

Summer.

The heat, the long days, beautiful sunshine, vibrant life, and most importantly; no school. On Monday she wouldn't have to wake up early, or in her case, rush out the door to arrive at school late. There would be no pop quizzes, no stress. She was free. Not even a single youma since it had begun, which was the whole reason she had felt safe enough to leave her friends behind. Nothing bad was going to happen this time.

Practically bouncing in her seat, Usagi's cerulean blue eyes flicked to the front of the car, where her parents sat idly chatting about the family activities they had planned. Leaning forward, as far as the seat belt would allow, Usagi tapped their shoulders.

"Are we there yet?" she mused, for what had to be the hundredth time.

Beside her, her younger brother, Shingo, rolled his eyes. His foot lashed out, kicking her ankle. With a soft outcry, Usagi turned and bore a glare down on him.

"Why you little~!" she began, only to be shushed by her mother. Lower lip pouting out, Usagi turned to stare out the window again. This was going to be a very long drive.

—Time Skip—

After they had arrived, unpacked, and sat down to chat with the relatives they were staying with; Usagi slipped out of the house. If she stuck around any longer, her aunt would begin to smother her with questions about Mamoru. That was not something she particularly wanted.

The blonde walked for a while, gently humming to herself and admiring the scenery. When she found a decent sized pebble, she began to kick it down the street, watching it skip with a content smile. Though that quickly faded when she began to think about her friends. As much as a trip enthused her, what Usagi hated most was being alone. Which is how she would be most of the time here.

Watching the pebble make three more skips, she stepped forward, about to do so again when she took notice of the steps. Looking up, she gave a broad smile. A shrine was ahead; she just knew it. And thus, she began her trek upwards.

Arriving at the top, nearly out of breath, she looked around. Wind rustled a few fallen leaves, but besides that, there was no movement.

"Hello…?" she called out and began to walk forward.

…

"Hello?" a feminine voice called out and to her right, breaking Yumemi's dazed reverie, as green eyes then fell from the skies in search of the person the inquiry had come from. It must have been a customer.

The girl was easy to spot, donned in a black, polka-dotted summer dress and white blouse, while her long locks were pulled at two buns upon her crown, flowing down in golden rivers, and to her slippered feet. How unique. An American, perhaps?

"Welcome to the Tobe Shrine," she formally addressed and shifted the broom within her grasp to a more presentable manner.

It was then that emerald locked with deep sapphire. A jolting sensation wracked her very core, causing a familiar tremor run up her spine.

Her thoughts immediately drew to one conclusion: _'The involvement of space and time? Is she from the Upper World?'_

But no, the worlds were one, now. There was no continuum to force passed and cause such a jostling feeling to overcome her.

Her chest heaved, while the flutter of butterflies suddenly arose within her stomach. A whisper of hope chimed in her heart. Was she one of the Magical King's messengers?

Doubt washed over her in waves, finding the rational false. If the girl _were_ a Heavenly Being, it was likely she would have recognized her right away, seeing as Munto had explained how the Girl of Destiny was so well known within the Heavens.

And yet…

This blonde high schooler was definitely not a wandering American or a rare customer. She was someone special. Yumemi could tell, for there was an aura about her, glowing and bright; one that was so warm and comforting, it took almost all of her strength to not lean in and towards her, as a moth does a flame.

Her presence was like Munto's; the fire haired man she had come to cherish so, above the clouds around them.

"Is… Is there anything I can help you with?" Yumemi inquired, after taking a shuttering breath, and forced a smile upon her quivering lips…

…

The blonde was about to turn around and head home, when a soft voice drew her back. Turning to face the shrine maiden, clad in the usual white and red attire, Usagi gave a light tilt of her head. How had she missed the girl a few feet away before? She didn't exactly blend in with dark wood of the shrine behind her.

"Thank you," she stated warmly, lips tugging into a smile. It was nice to be treated as a guest, rather than a nuisance like she was at Rei's. Thinking of the raven-haired maiden stole the smile from her lips. Perhaps she really should have invited one of them along…

It was then her cerulean locked with emerald. There was a familiar tugging sensation, before everything began to feel at odds with itself. Exactly like the time she had traveled to the future, or when she took notice of Pluto's unwavering gaze. Had this girl also stepped through time?

No, that wasn't right; at least not entirely. Something below the girl's outer shell felt different, and yet so connected with the environment around them. That, up until now, had felt rather peaceful. But the longer she took notice to the weird energy, the more Usagi found herself confused on just where exactly she had found herself.

Finally, the girl before her broke the unending silence. Allowing Usagi to tear her gaze away just as the world began to spin. Who ever this girl was; she was important to this place and the town.

"I…I was just on a stroll," she finally admitted, flicking her gaze to any place but the girl's emerald eyes. Trying to appear like a normal customer who was interested in all the things around her. "What is this place called?"

When she was sure her eyes wouldn't meet Yumemi's, her eyes found their way back. It was probably wiser to get away from the girl, whom seemed to radiate a power vastly different from her own. Instead, however, Usagi found herself stepping closer.

…

"This is the Tobe Shrine," Yumemi patiently repeated for the girl's query, taking into consideration that she must have not heard her the first time. "Also know as the temple Touched by the Gods," she referred to the hovering nickname, which was granted by the catastrophic events, eight months ago.

Despite the fact that the temple has had some lively activity, due to the addition Gntarl had made with the remaining talon carcasses of his Island Ship, many people were still fearful of what interactions would bring. Not only from of the rumors, which Ichiko had mentioned, about the spirits and strange lights, but because of the Heavenly attack, itself.

It was not just their town of Kyoto, which had been shaken by the Admiral's blind attempt, but the people as well. There was always an air of caution, when neighbors discussed of that cold December. Many had died in the name of their—now open—future.

Besides her family and handful of budding friends, the group who had witnessed Munto whisk her away to the skies above, no one knows the importance of her role, as the Girl of Destiny. However, that did not mean she heard whispers behind her back, about her working at the "creepy shrine" with the "geek boy;" some newer students would even think her as being "possessed," because of her dazed persona.

Speaking of which… Yumemi caught herself with her head in the clouds once again, and brought herself back to Earth in a blink; realizing how rude she must appear to her rare customer—it would bring even _less_ activity!

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry," the blonde apologized with a slight blush and gave a polite bow. "There are talismans and other various items located over there, if you're interested," she indicated to the gift shop on her left, to where her two childhood friends, Ichiko and Suzume, were taking their shift.

"If you have any more questions, or would like a tour, please don't hesitate to ask," she ended with a crescent of a smile…

…

"Temple Touched by the Gods…" she repeated with an undertone of awe.

Looking around, it was hard to feel comfortable. Every fiber in her being seemed to call out to the odd power, wishing to know its secrets, yet recoiled from its whispering response. Despite the heat, a shiver ran up her spine. Never in her life had she felt so out of place.

Half dazed with distinct misplacement, Usagi was startled by Yumemi's sudden spoken apology. Making her jump.

Turning her gaze to the girl, Usagi shook her head. "There is no need to apologize, miss….?" her voice trailed, leaving more than enough room for a name, the underlying tone of question hopefully enough to draw one forth.

Usagi's eyes shifted in the direction the other blonde pointed out. Setting upon the two girls that gave a hearty wave. For a moment she felt normal again, offering up a smile of her own and a gentle wave. They seemed nice. Obviously a good group to keep around. Yet when she focused in on both of them, her mind turned to chaos. There it was, again! A ringing, no singing, no… a note of… It was lost.

Shaking her head, to clear it, Usagi closed her eyes to the now spinning world. Lightly panting, she forced a smile upon her lips.

"C-could I perhaps have a tour? I would love to learn of these pillars…" she trailed, though her complexion seemed to take on a sheen, losing some color.

She was going to be sick.

…

It was then that the girl noticed the pallid completion her customer had gone under. Distressed, she placed the broom in her left palm, and took a step forward, offering balm words and comfort, "Are you all right? You don't look well…"

The pigtailed blonde gave a reassuring smile. Yumemi knew it was forced, for it did not reach her sapphire irises.

"C-could I perhaps have a tour? I would love to learn of these pillars…" was her timid inquiry.

_'She's pushing herself,'_ Yumemi concluded, while a determined glint hardened in her emerald gaze. She decided to comply at her request, but knew to keep a keen eye on her.

"Of course. I'm Yumemi. This way, please," she introduced with a bow, and set the bamboo sweeper aside and against one of the wooden walls. They made their way with gradual, pittering footsteps, while their stride grated against the cement and fallen leaves.

"Originally, the Tobe Shrine was built on a large rock bed," she started, "which has been owned by the Tobe family for over five hundred years."

Wearily, her customer dragged on.

"However, it wasn't until recently, that it has been honored with the name Touched by the Gods."

She paused when they came to the engraved memento left by Gntarl's ship. It held a sacred rope wrapped around the massive rock's width, in means of acknowledgement to its power and awed respect.

"This here was a… token brought down by the Heavens," she repeated in a monotone voice. Yumemi hated twisting her words, but this is what she was advised to do for outsiders—what the news presented—to mask the catastrophe in a positive sense.

"There are seven in total, amongst our city, where the Gods attempted to carry us out to the skies above," she pointed to the splotches of clouds shrouding their heads. "We do not know of the reason, but our town counts it as a blessing…"

A shiver ran up her spine at the memory, as she then cast her yearning gaze to the other world…

…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yumemi-chan. I'm Usagi…" she trailed, following the girl with little protest. The blonde did her best to listen, nodding here and there throughout the explanation and history. However, the sudden monotone brought her full attention.

"Please…" Usagi's eyes returned to Yumemi, shimmering with a hardened reserve. "Let's not mask this as something ordinary, or call the events a blessing…" there was an underlying plead to her tone.

That event had caused more calamity than the girl before her could comprehend. For Usagi and her friends, so directly tied to the protection of this planet, had felt the energies of those fallen leaving this world. And Mamoru, whose very life was tied to this precious sphere, had fallen ill for days. His body reflecting the pain the Earth had suffered.

Once again her cerulean orbs found their way to the rock. Before she had been so focused upon what the girl was saying, and ultimately not passing out, that she had missed that all too familiar ringing. Usagi's balance faltered, causing the girl to take a step back in an attempt to regain it.

The ringing grew in intensity, until the blonde felt she would scream. That's when the sensation ran through her. Almost identical to all the times she had faced another threat of dawning darkness. A familiar, ear splitting, chord of discord. Against her will, her body took a step forward, arm lifting to offer up her hand to the stone.

"Usagi, _don't!_"

The familiar voice cut through the fog in her mind, breaking her free of whatever had pulled her forward. Eyes widening, she could only stare at the fingers that were mere inches from the rock's surface. Recoiling, Usagi caught on her own foot, sending herself into a rather ungraceful trip to the ground. Or that's where she should have been.

Instead, a pair of strong arms supported her weight, the dark tone of the skin confirming her previous assumption.

Tilting her head back, Usagi could only offer a rushed breath, "Setsuna-san."

The elder woman gave a stern nod of her head, helping the younger to her feet. When Setsuna was assured that her Princess was well enough to stand without support, she turned deep red irises to the small girl a few feet away. One glance revealed all she needed to know, the contours of space and time reverting and twisting wherever this girl's physical body happened to touch.

Akuto. A power long since forgotten and strained within this new world. So this was the outcome to the future she had foreseen many, many years ago.

Setsuna lowered her tall frame in a rigid, well practiced bow, long strands of deep green slipping over the expanse of her shoulders. Holding her position for a few breaths, the woman straightened to tower over the two girls once again.

"Please correct me if I am wrong," she began, keeping her tone refined and distanced. "You are Hidaka Yumemi, am I correct?" the woman inquired, flicking her eyes up and down the blonde's form before continuing, "The Girl of Destiny is perhaps a title more appropriate to our current situation."

Beside her, Usagi's blue gaze shifted between the two, delicate hand reaching to grip at the fabric of her sleeve, "Setsuna-san, what do you mean by—" looking to the younger girl, Setsuna's lips pulled into a smile.

"The events that transpired in this town, eight months prior, are due to this girl's power. It is she, who connected the Heaven's and Earth together, in order to achieve the harmony that has long since eluded the two races. We owe her our gratitude for resolving the events in such a way that only few had to pay the toll for past sins," she explained with ease, watching as her Princess seemed to withdraw into herself. Processing the information.

"However," the distant polite nature was pushed aside, as her orbs took on a hardened, cautioning sheen. "I can not allow you to take one step closer to Usagi."

As predicted, her Princess lost all sense of her own safety, protesting her abrupt cruel words. "Yumemi-chan has done nothing wrong! She is not a threat, not an enemy. We are in a time of peace!" she cried, trying her hardest to portray what the woman already knew to be ignorant bliss.

"Princess," her voice was clipped, causing the odango haired maiden to cease her movements. "I cherish your ability to only see the good around you. However, you are naive to believe no harm will come to you in this town. What you felt moments before is not an event to merely scoff at. The power laying dormant behind the space-time continuum is a threat to your safety," she explained, watching the two girls closely.

"And this girl is a piece to the key that could unlock a chain of events that would only put you, and your future, in further danger. I can not allow her a step closer."

…

Usagi's plea jostled her, while unease churned in the pit of her stomach. She knew of the truth?

All was pushed aside, when Yumemi took note of the blonde's worsening completion. Her chest heaved for air, as she failed to regain her faltering balance.

It was then that she saw it, the fluctuating in Usagi's aura. The hairs upon her nape rose at the sudden escalation of static; like white noise.

_'Danger is near!'_ her mind frantically screamed, in warning.

There, all around, the Akuto rippled, if only for a moment. Yet, no one appeared, as she had anticipated.

She took a glance to the Heavens and begged for assistance.

With a thundering heart, Yumemi attempted to grasp her befallen customer, who was about to take purchase on the holy rock—knowing she couldn't touch it, herself—but was stopped by another.

A woman, addressed as Setsuna, came to help Usagi to her feet. The ruby of her eyes was scrutinizing, hard, and overall, foretelling. She had the wise gaze of a Prophetess; one with the gifted sight, like Ryueri's. Her presence radiated of strength and ancient power.

Yumemi jumped with the sun-kissed beauty bowed to her, taken aback even more so, when she addressed her as the Girl of Destiny. She flicked her emerald gaze to the blonde, who looked just as surprised as she. Setsuna explained the events of Heaven and Earth to them with great knowledge, of how she merged both worlds, eight months prior.

_'H-how does she know this?'_

Her breath bated when the woman then claimed her as a threat. She was moved by Usagi's defense, which came to her aid, despite being a total stranger.

Understanding gradually dawned upon her. That was why she felt so drawn to her. She _was_ like Munto, one with great compassion. The fire within her heart was strong.

"…What you felt moments before is not an event to merely scoff at. The power laying dormant behind the space-time continuum is a threat to your safety," Setsuna coldly explained.

"And this girl is a piece to the key that could unlock a chain of events that would only put you, and your future, in further danger. I can not allow her a step closer."

A gasp escaped her. It wasn't over?

"What do you mean?" Yumemi exclaimed. Fear noosed around her neck and pulled, making it difficult to breathe.

"I don't understand! Why haven't I felt anything before this?" her voice shook ever so slightly. "Everyone should be safe now, right? The imprisoned spirits have been appeased now, right? The space-time continuum—"

Her fretting inquiries were cut short when a familiar sensation overcame her. Moons of green desperately searched the island-filled skies above, all senses drawn to finding her second-half. The air then became charged and crackled with energy, while the unmistakable whirl in her ears unveiled his yawning descent.

A storm of emotions suddenly washed over her. All that she has bottled up, all that she has yearned for; the months of _waiting_… Finally, the promise they had made could now be fulfilled. A jarring sob was brought forth from her constricted throat.

One single thought whispered in her mind: _'He's here.'_

There was then an explosion, which shook the very Earth, as the heady smoke and scattered debris gradually died down with his booming entry. The sweet scent of magic curled around them like a caramel aroma.

Yumemi's quaking hands fell from shielding her face and unto her breast, to grab hold of the ring hidden beneath the cotton of her gi. She turned to view the man before her.

His broad shoulders were garbed with a cape of white, while crimson leather adorned his lithe frame. Maroon straps fastened the open bindings of his shirt, which cascaded down to end at the dip of his sternum. His belts kept the tight garment in place, as the silver buckles cradled a decorative emerald around his sharp hips.

The firelocks of his hair were just the same, wild and ever flowing. Yet, his spirit, the kindled burning of his flame, felt different, established, in a sense, with a certain awakening. The preparations, which he left as a mere mention in their departure, must have sought him well.

"Munto…" she whispered, like a prayer.

The Magical King turned at her bidding and locked the molten of his gaze with her emerald. He gave a nod of acknowledgement and murmured her name affectionately in return.

Relief settled in his chest. She was safe. The sudden outcry of her heart had him drop everything and skyrocket to Earth. His worry grew tenfold, whence noting the disruption of space-time take part to the prefecture she was bound to.

It was then that his pointed ears caught a pair of frantic footsteps. His body constricted in anticipation, as he recognized that it was Yumemi's two friends, Ichiko and Suzume, making their way to the area.

"Yumemi! Are you all right?! We heard an explosion and—" the tomboy's worried tone hardened with loathing. "It's _you—!_"

"Stay back!" Munto swept a hand out in emphasis, but kept his unwavering bullion on the woman before him. "That is an order!" The steel in his voice left no room for protest. "Take the boy and stay inside. It is dangerous here."

Both girls cast their worried expressions to Yumemi, who bobbed her head in agreement. They reluctantly obeyed his curt demands and retreated.

"You better keep her safe, idiot!" Ichiko called out. His lip quirked upward at the irony of her giving_ him_ commands. However, the grin fell too soon, as it was then masked in the stoic face of authority.

Munto's bare arm was brought aside, to shield the girl in a protective manner. He did not need to be told of such an action; it was in his very nature.

"Woman," he gravely addressed to Setsuna. "Answer me this: How do you have the power of an Outsider? Gas has left the Heavens under _my_ hand."

…

A/N: (12/24/12)

RedWingedAngel002: Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! Make sure to check out the contest for _Waiting For You_. One more month until the deadline! I haven't gotten any submissions, yet:  red-winged-angel. deviantart #/d5kxoez

Yume-Asakura: I hope the New Year brings happiness! Also, on the same note, don't hesitate to check out the contest. If you are unfamiliar with the fanfiction it based upon, I highly suggest taking a look. It is guaranteed to be worth your time.


	2. The Sands of Time

A Crossover Fanfiction: Tangled Fate © RedWingedAngel002 and Yume-Asakura

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani. Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Summary: They say each meeting brings forth a new fate. The strings have been tied, as the Messiah and Girl of Destiny cross paths. However, it is their meeting, which binds the fate of this world, and ultimately brings a threat of destruction. The Heavens and Earth, as we know it, are in their hands. MuntoxSailor Moon crossover.

…

A/N:

RedWingedAngel002: I apologize for taking so long in updating this. We've had these finished since Christmas, however, both of us haven't had the time nor the muse to continue for a while, now. We'll try and get over this installment one step at a time.

Yume-Asakura:

…

Japanese Index:

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

Senshi: Soldier

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 2: The Sands of Time

This was all too much. What evil was lurking behind the rift? And just what did she mean by Yumemi being a key? None of this made sense.

Usagi allowed herself a shaky inhale, turning cerulean orbs upwards. "Setsuna-san, that can't be… I mean, Yumemi-chan, she…" Something in the elder woman's gaze disrupted her train of thought. She was serious.

This wasn't fair!

The blonde spun to face Yumemi, mouth parting in order to offer over an apology, only for the sound to die in her throat as a deep rumbling sound shook her to the core. Something was coming.

"Watch out!" she screamed to the other girl, reaching to help her out of the way.

However, a familiar outcry stopped her in her tracks, "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

With a shiver running up her spine, Usagi turned her head to glance back. Transforming meant a battle was to be expected, but that was impossible… Right?

Just as the presence connected with the Earth, strong hands pulled her back, shielding her from the explosion. As the smoke and dust cleared, cerulean irises peeked through the gap in the Time senshi's arm. Orbs widening into saucers, when they fell upon the red haired man. He was unfamiliar, in many ways. What struck out to her most was the power that seemed to hum around him, making the same effect Yumemi caused, but with a wider range.

Everyone seemed to be lost in their own personal thoughts, and thus the girl used it to her advantage. Weaseling herself from Pluto's arms, Usagi made her way forward, witnessing the interaction between the two with a gradually warming gaze. So this was Yumemi's other half. The parallel between them and herself caused a shift to take place. Two people who cared so deeply for each other couldn't be a threat. Not in her eyes.

Attempting to calm the situation, she started forward. "Please, wait a moment. This is a big misunderstanding…" she began, raising hands before her to showcase she meant no harm. Perhaps any further mishaps could be avoided.

With curious hesitancy, she watched the other shrine maidens try to interfere. A part of her felt bad. The poor girls only wanted to aid their friends.

Again she stepped forward, attempting an explanation, "This is all my fault, please don't blame my—" The man seemed to be more focused on the girls behind him, ordering them to get back inside.

Again, those strong hands pulled her back, except this time, the now transformed senshi stepped in front of her. A single jab against the ground with her staff was enough indication to the blonde that she wasn't pleased with how the man had addressed her.

Gas. So this was the man the currently comatose Outsider had appointed with his power? The senshi gave a stiff shake of her head, a brief huff and furrowing of her brows a clear indication of her disapproval.

"I am not fond of your tone," she stated, voice clipped with mild irritation. Why, in the Moon Kingdom's name, had Gas given such a duty to a child? She would need to give the man a stern lash of her tongue when she roused him from slumber. For now, she kept deep red irises focused upon bullion.

"I am not an Outsider. Such power was foolishly created by your kind, ignoring the laws of time and space, in order to set forth a path previously unforeseen to this world's future." A simple explanation; for a simple-minded man. It would appear he truly understood little of the world around him.

"I have not recognized you as my familiar. Do not address me with such blatant disrespect again, Munto," her tone shifted, chilled with an undertone of authority. Her gaze held his, as her hand curled tighter around her staff. Never in her years had she been spoken to under such bad manners.

"If it is of vast importance, Your Majesty, I am Sailor Pluto, Keeper and Guardian of Time. And I do not take kindly to adolescents giving me orders when they are clearly out of turn," she gave a light smear to his title. He was not her authority, and Pluto would not tolerate him to assume such.

"Pluto… Let's try and discuss this under better circumstances…" the blonde behind her begged.

The senshi turned her head to glance at her from the corner of her eye. "Princess…Please try to understand your safety is of utmost importance. I must ask you refrain from giving those that will bring you harm reason to come any closer."

With a sheen of defiance, Usagi sidestepped around and gave a shake of her head, sending trails of gold in a dance around her. "But bickering won't get us anywhere!" she proclaimed passionately, looking to Munto. "I know Pluto comes across harsh. But as I was saying earlier, this is all my fault. Don't become too angry with her, please?"

…

Munto bristled at Setsuna's comment of disrespect—the nerve—but held his tongue. It was when she claimed a negative, of her not being an Outsider, which doused his irritance and set him into an apprehensive brood.

She knew of their ancient past, yet was not of the Heavenly world? The curved shell of her ears said that much. Yet, her aura…

His mouth firmed into a distasteful line. He wanted answers. Immediately.

"I have not recognized you as my familiar. Do not address me with such blatant disrespect again, Munto," was her chilling reply.

Not only did she look down upon his lengthy height, to where he barely came to her knitted brow, her snide tone said it all. He recognized it too well, seeing the other royals had cast such blunt disrespect to him in the past because of his forbidden existence.

"You will address me Munto-sama, not you!" the haughty Lord snapped.

His annoyance kindled further at the cloy mock she placed upon his title.

"Stop speaking such riddles, Pluto,"—an obvious cover up—"You claim yourself to be not an Outsider, yet say you are the Guardian of Time. That is what the generations have entitled to such a position, since the beginning of the Calamitous Day. There can only be one Outsider, and he went against his fate to open our future," he explained with rash syllables, when recalling the painful jab of the Arabic man's final farewell.

That honor has been appointed onto him, now, alongside the outlook of Gas' previous trainee, Irita. Despite her being a little spitfire—the clashing arguments between them were atrocious—the imp girl has been of good use, when giving pointers of how to prepare his awakened powers.

It was then the pigtailed blonde stepped forward and asked for Setsuna's withdraw. The woman held her ground and respectfully brushed her Princess' pleas aside. He took note of her gaze; the maroon of her irises had softened. She was of great importance to her.

"But bickering won't get us anywhere!" the girl passionately proclaimed and cast her determined azure unto him. "I know Pluto comes across harsh. But as I was saying earlier, this is all my fault. Don't become too angry with her, please?"

His jaw set in a stubborn fashion.

"Usagi-san is right, Munto," Yumemi chimed in and gradually appeared on his right. "Let's hear them out."

The touch of her skin upon his raised arm set a jolt up his spine, the Akuto humming in his veins. She felt it, too. The flutter of her emotions within his chest was all he needed to understand that.

The king needed a moment to compose himself; knowing she had the ability to unravel him in the_ strangest_ of ways. The urge to simply turn the two aside and give every means of his attention the girl was inexplicably strong.

"Tsk." His mask faltered. This was not the kind of reunion he had in mind.

Yumemi jumped slightly at the current, which rushed up her arm, but then relaxed as a warm presence entered her heart. It was hard to forget of the chemical reactions each had, whence in contact, yet it seemed to slip passed her with all the previous interaction they had had in Heaven.

Only when the coiled muscles upon Munto's arm eased, one ridged step at a time, did the girl finally continued to speak.

"She had merely come here as a visitor to the shrine. The entire disturbance happened when…"

Her explanation gradually died as she then turned to focus upon one of the remaining talons of Gntarl's ship. He followed the line of her gaze, the hardened twin of emerald.

Yumemi stepped towards the pillar, but kept her distance. The burning of his stare at the back of her crown kept her grounded as a reminder.

"I'm unable to touch this because it's from Munto's world. Last time I did, there was a reaction. I haven't given it a try, since then," the girl quietly admitted, and focused on her right, outstretched palm. A sigh stirred the thick silence, as she drew back.

The blonde then turned to lock eyes with each occupant and held it there, steady and unwavering, until she settled on Usagi's sapphire.

"Something called to us and was trying to find a way out. The Akuto seemed to have a response, but there was no one there." She brought her gaze to Munto.

"I thought it was you at first, but it felt… off." There was a slight shake to her head, an unmistakable sense of frustration in her tone. "I can't explain it. It just didn't feel right."

"And then Setsuna-san mentioned a rift in the continuum…" Yumemi gave a glance to Pluto, at the staff upon her firm grip, and then flicked her attention back to the Magical King once again. "Did you know about this?"

Munto made a noise in the back of his throat and crossed his arms in displeasure. A deep exhale followed suit.

"It has only recently been called upon my attention. A few of my subordinates have, _unfortunately_, left that bit of information from me for some time," he growled.

His red brows knitted further at the memory, of the strict lectures he had given to both Marty and Tail, when it had been confessed. Their excuses were sympathetic, yet infuriating all the same. They had claimed that he had enough priorities, with reconciling the seven nations together, and were looking out for his wellbeing since the danger was still small.

With this, the stress had gotten the better of him, and Munto made his opinion of the matter quite clear, snip and heated. He banished them off of his island for a week.

The late Lord and Lady did not leave the throne under his hand just so he can rummage a pity-party. If lives were under threat, then let the fires hail upon them. He would not simply sit idle and ignore the upcoming storm with closed eyes. He worked too hard for this.

An uncountable amount of sacrifices have already given within the sands of their history, both human and Heaven alike, for the world they were currently standing on.

"From what we've gathered, the distortion should have disappeared when the Outsider left the Heavens. However, before his decent, Guridori had managed to take a large portion of his power, so it may be possible that it was he, who created the rift on the other side of space-time."

Silence overcame them once again, as they gradually soaked in the revelation.

"Then… It's not over?" Yumemi murmured.

There was a stifling pause.

"No."

She wilted at his gruff reply. The monarch apologized, mentally, in turn.

It was then that he settled his amber upon Setsuna's ruby and called for her attention with a piercing glare.

"However, you seem to hold a great amount of knowledge about this disturbance, _Pluto_," Munto grit. The growing suspicions in his gut intensified. "Care to draw some light upon the subject? Has Gas truly fallen?"

…

Lifting her chin, Pluto watched him with a hard sheen to her maroon irises. However, she allowed his speech. To an extent, it was safe to assume his race was truly no different than the humans they previously looked down upon. Both sides seemed to agree their history was the most important, and that there could possibly be no other forces to offer a voice of reason.

Whilst waiting for his ignorant words to come to an end, she flicked her eyes to the girl at his side. The power continued to hum around her, with a slight alteration between their two bodies, where the power collided and formed a blazing current. So this was the true power of Akuto. Before she could take a closer look, he began to speak again.

It was becoming hard to remain silent, as the boy demanded respect, yet was doing nothing to earn such. But with the eased patience of an elder, the woman held her opinions at bay. It was pointless, at this time, to intervene and call his attention. So long as those bullion moons were lit with the passionate flames of self-assurance.

Pluto could not, however, blame the poor lad. His people had fed him a fabled history, distorted and shifted to place them at the peak of power. How little he knew of the world; the truth. A part of her felt for him. Unfortunately, it was only a flickering light against the vastness of her irritance. She'd had enough.

With all intentions of calling their discussion back to order, she halted when the pleading voice of her Princess demanded her full attention. Those words, so full of compassion and understanding, who was she to deny them? And to make matters worse, Munto's beloved maiden gave support to Usagi's claims. It would seem, once again, it was she who was in need of a lesson.

Chilled orbs of alizarin crimson waned and slimmed into crescents, radiating warmth to match the gentleness of the smile that tugged at her lips. "Perhaps these two are correct, Munto," she still refused to enlist a title he had yet to live up to, "It would do us good to learn from such forgiving natures."

The breath she hadn't been aware of holding, escaped in a long sigh. Although the air was still heavy, this was progress.

Usagi turned her attention to Munto and Yumemi, reflective pools of blue shimmering with her understanding. Just watching the two, the way the blonde's pupil's fluctuated, waxing and waning with each emotion that coursed through her, to the way his breath seemed to hitch the moment her fingers brushed against his skin. Their connection was strong, and for a moment she found herself longing for her other half.

_'Usako,'_ it was the faintest whisper in her mind, but it was enough. Usagi's heart swelled, eyes drifting closed as her body leaned into a ghosted touch only she could feel. Fingers brushed the silken skin of her arm, before comforting hands rested upon her shoulders, _'I'm here.'_ Reassurance surged through her, filling her to the brim until she felt as if she might burst. Yet when long lashes fluttered open; he was nowhere within her physical reach.

A longing sigh shifted passed her lips, before the teen turned her attention to Yumemi.

When it was clear the girl's explanation had run its course, Usagi stepped forward. "Your sensing abilities are far stronger than my own, Yumemi-chan," she remarked, turning a concerned gaze to the rock, "I was far too distracted by the differences in our power sources, to understand fully what was happening. By the time I realized something was calling, it was too late to do more than pray for my body to cease its movement. That's when Pluto came. She broke me from whatever power lays beyond… She saved us."

The latter words were shaken, a subtle hint of fear embedding itself within them. It may have been uncertain as to what lay beyond, but one thing was for certain; it was dangerous.

As if to answer her internal inquiry, the crimson haired king discussed events from months prior. A name, one of which she did not recognize, left his lips. Guridori, whomever he was, had somehow survived. She assumed he spoke of the battle that had taken place above this city. A battle in which… Cerulean irises found their way to Pluto, brows furrowing in blatant confusion.

"Pluto… that day, eight months ago, when myself and the others prepared to take our leave to this place… You informed us that a point in this town's history was being made, and that we were not to be a part of it. Were you aware that this battle was going to happen?" she requested, taking a step closer to her protector.

Pluto's reserved walls seemed to crumble. Before, due to the man's tone, she had contemplated revealing only the basics. Now, however, the plea for information came from a source she could not deny.

"I will explain. However I do ask all parties remain silent until it is over," a scarlet gaze found its way to a certain male, settling upon him until she felt her point was made clear.

"To answer your previous statement, Munto-sama," this time she included the honorific—in order to keep the situation at bay as her princess desired, "You are correct; to an extent. On the Calamitous Day, an Outsider was brought into existence. However, you are naïve to believe that such a power only came into existence some ten-thousand years ago," she began to explain.

"This planet has teamed with human life for fifteen-thousand, glorious years, Your Majesty. And it is I who watched from the Gates of Time as it all came into fruition. Those who created the rift between Heaven and Earth did so without my consent. They altered time and space for their own selfish needs, and it was I who had to deal with the repercussions of their actions." The memory brought forth an undertone of bitterness. It had taken many days to right the flow of time.

"Due to these selfish actions," her gaze swept to Usagi, a hand extending to brush hair from her eyes in an almost motherly fashion, "The future of my Princess, and her future kingdom, were almost lost. It was enough to call my physical body to your past ruler. However…" letting the hand fall, she swept her staff around them in a slow arch. "Upon arrival it became clear, through visions of the future that the events eight months prior had to come into fruition. All in order to assure peace during Usagi's reign as Queen upon this Earth."

A half smile touched her lips when the girl spoken of avoided everyone's gaze, her cheeks flushing with color.

"If I were to fix the rift, the Calamitous Day would only come to pass again. Thus I arrived with a warning, one in which I can see they never relayed to future generations," maroon returned to bullion, "If, at any point, the rift created upon that day should endanger the life, or future, of my Princess; I will not hesitate to unfasten the strings that hold it together. Nor will I allow the Outsider to remain under my wing."

Her half-turned body shifted to face the king head on, chin rising again. "The last Outsider entrusted with such power was, as you mentioned, Gas. He had informed me of his apprentice, Irita was it? There was not, unfortunately, word of you obtaining any form of his abilities" With a heavy sigh, she lifted a hand to rub at her temples. What a careless decision.

"Gas was defeated," Pluto confirmed, letting the hand fall idle at her side once more. "But I saw fit to heal him of his injuries, for his duty as Time Guardian was not yet completed. The girl he was training was far from capable, and I will need his assistance when the time comes to strip this place of the rift all together."

Pluto stepped back, giving herself enough room to lift her staff, so the Garnet Orb was parallel to the ground. The rings gave a soft chime as power began to swell around her in waves, lifting her attire and hair in windless typhoon.

"It was my intention to let him rest just a little while longer. But seeing as you will need confirmation to my claims; it is best you hear it from someone you trust," she proclaimed, as deep red irises focused on the hole beginning to twist open in the air.

"Chronos' Awakening," it was whispered, but somehow reverberated around them, as the air began to hum with power.

Usagi lifted an arm to cover her eyes from the flash of purple-black light the emanated from the rift in time. When her vision began to clear, though still a bit spotty, she looked to where the hole had been. Instead there stood a man, whose tanned tone could rival Pluto's. He was tall, taller even than the Senshi of Time, towering above them all with ease. Upon his skin lines of black, perhaps better referred to as runes?—covered his body.

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**muddkkiwi**, Julianna Tala, **PrincessKanako**, HarbingerLady, and Whitetigermisty

…

A/N: (2/25/13)

RedWingedAngel002: The Guardians of Time are officially becoming a crossover pairing. No questions asked. The dark skin, dark clothing… It's too perfect. I now ship Gas/Pluto. :I

Yume-Asakura:


End file.
